to hate and to love
by jiyulie
Summary: Minato never hate his husband, Naoya. not now, not ever. a Naoya/Minato drabble, slight Naoya/MC. AU-ish


This is my first try at Megaten fanfic. was actually a tweetfic, a fanfic I made in twitter so it may be a bit weird when converted like this, sorry QAQ

sets in the universe when DeSu MC choose the Yuzu ending which alienate Naoya as the result.

enjoy~

* * *

><p>Minato sat on the blue couch silently and in serenity, enjoying the peace while the current apartment was empty; fully knowing the peace will only last as far as the main door remained locked, Minato cringed. Unconsciously, his hand wrapped around his own body protectively at the thought of a certain devil he had married with. He was afraid...<p>

As if mocking him, the main door he grew loath of clicked open, revealing a certain pair of red eyes glinted sadistically at him.

Minato gasped and suddenly trembling "N-Naoya..." he breathed out, trying to keep his stoic facade. The man whose name escaped the trembling lips smirked, almost seem like he's amused...

_**Almost**_...

"Oya~? That's no good Minato-kun~ Aren't I welcomed in my own house? Aren't you my... **WIFE**?" Minato almost jerked at the tone. The tone Naoya used when he said his marital status was cold, laced with a certain sadism and topped with possessiveness

Minato soon found himself staggering on his feet, walking almost unsteadily towards his silver haired husband. Minato pressed both his shaky palms onto Naoya's chest; looking up timidly he greeted "o-okaerinasai..." before leaning to kiss the older male. The kiss lasted as long as the dominant party wanted it to. That was one of the rule, the chain Minato had to obey

"!" Minato almost yelped in pain and jerked away when Naoya suddenly bite his lips bloody. He's smirking, blood trickled down his chin.

"You broke the rule Minato-kun~" Naoya sang, licking the blood on his face. He then continued "I didn't say to pull away"

Minato gasped soundlessly, covering his bleeding lips with his hands. "I- I'm sorry Na-Naoya..." he apologized, bowing frantically.

Minato didn't know why he had it hard to speak out Naoya's name. However, the stuttering brought a frown on Naoya's face.

"Hey~"

Naoya crept forwards, holding Minato's chin to meet his terrified gaze.

"Do you hate me that much Minato~? Even though I'm your husband~?"

Minato couldn't hide his fear anymore; not when the older male was this close with him. He choked out a reply

"_I never hate you_"

"**LIE!**" Naoya roared as he slammed the bluenette to the wall beside them in wrath. "YOU **HATE** ME! YOU **LOATHE** ME!" the silverette lost his composure as his fist met Minato's torso repeatedly. Desperation decorating his every swing.

Minato tried not to let out any voice of pain. He held it in. he took them with a stoic face, laced with cringe and pained grunts in minimal. Once the blow subsided, Minato wrapped his trembling hands around the dominant's panting self; Trying to calm him down with his last strength

"_I never hate you_"

He repeated; same words, same actions; repeated every night the moment Naoya entered their apartment.

Naoya buried his face on Minato's embrace like a lost child.

"Why don't you **despise** me? **L****oathe** me like everyone else out there?"

Minato had always been a good listener; he stayed still, rubbing circles on Naoya's back in a soothing manner. However, Minato couldn't help but frowned when Naoya continued, "...like _him_... why don't you leave me like _he_ did?"

Determined and tired, Minato whispered an "I won't leave you" to his husband as he guided him to their bedroom

Minato let Naoya pushed him to their bed, letting the man drowned himself in his own delusion of a warmth he longed for...

Minato let Naoya undressed him, kissing, sucking, biting his skin as the silverette chanted a _name_ that's _not his_.

Minato didn't mind even when Naoya entered him raw and harsh, eyes gazing at Minato's lovingly, fully aware that _it wasn't him he__'s looking at._

Minato stilled in obedience as Naoya caressed his dark blue hair, whispering sweet words to _him_ that's _not Minato_

He even took the liberty of embracing the bigger man as Naoya went limp in his arms, spent yet satisfied. He whispered again

"_I never hate you_"

Minato then got up, blanketing his husband before limping his way to the bathroom, missing the words Naoya said before he fell asleep

"_B__ut you never love me either_"

-END-

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
